Minor Locomotives from The Simpsons
This page is for minor locomotives that appeared in the animated television series The Simpsons. Also See The Simpsons Norfolk & Western, Class A, 0-6-6-4 Steam Locomotive General Info Power Type: Steam. Builder: Norfolk & Western Railway. Built date: 1934 Configuration: 2-6-6-4. Biography One day Moe realized that he's having financial troubles making him fearul of is his girlfriend not loving anymore, Because of this he decided to come up with an insurance fraud scheme with his car to earn more money. Moe ask Homer if he can steal his car for him, which Homer accepts, Moe tells homer to park his car on the train tracks so the train can smash in to pieces. As soon as Moe was on the boat with the springfield's police force were out of sight, Homer steals Moe's car and drive it to a drive in movie theater instead of the train tracks. Minutes later Homer woke up to the sight of a train passing by him, Homer was shocked by this he started Moe's car and chased after the train. Unfortunately for Homer it was too late. The train was long gone before Homer drove on to the railroad tracks, Because he missed his chance, Homer has to find another way to wreck Moe's car. Basis This engine was based on The Norfolk & Western railroad company built Class A 2-6-6-4 steam locomotives that were built between 1936 - 1950, they were used by the railroad until 1959. Also See Norfolk & Western 2-6-6-4 Class A Livery Blue, Red and Black Appearances The Simpsons - Seen once in "Dumbbell Indemnity". Trivia *Unlike most N&W Class A engines that have the 2-6-6-4 wheel arrangement, this one however has it's front two wheels missing. Making - it an 0-6-6-4 engine instead. Image Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-02 18.56.25.png 0-6-6-4 steam loco.png|Norfolk & Western, Class A. 0-6-6-4, Steam Locomotive. Featured in "The Simpsons - Dumbbell Indemnity". Screenshot 2017-11-02 18.54.30.png The Ghost Train, Freelance 2-8-0 Steam Locomotive General Info Biography Homer participates in a chili eating contest in a fair where chief wiggum was waiting for to try out his special chili with exotic peppers added in to the chili, When Homer ate the rest of the peppers he started to have a hallucinations around him. Homer was frighting that he left his family behind the fair without him. Homer saw things in his mind that weren't really there and his body was twisting and turning with no explanation, He soon came across a talking red fox that told him about interpeace. The red fox was done with his conversation with Homer and ran off to distance, just after the fox took off Homer heard a whistle. He turn around to see a flying ghost train coming right for him, Homer was horrified and the train was seconds before hitting him. Just before the train runs him over Homer was struck ball a golf ball and wakes up in a golf course, He realized that his nightmarish adventure was all just a dream. Basis This engine was never based on any real locomotive from real life. Livery Blue, Dark blue, Purple, Light purple. Appearances The Simpsons - Seen once in "El vaija misterioso de nuestro jomer". Trivia Image Gallery Screenshot 2018-03-31 22.41.23.png Generic 2-8-0 steam locomotive.png|Freelance 2-8-0, Steam Locomotive. Featured in "The Simpsons - El vaija misterioso de nuestro jomer". Screenshot 2018-03-31 22.41.38.png EMD F7s General Info Biography In "Old Yeller Belly" Lisa and Bart with each of their friends were having a tug of war with Tin cans with strings until the treehouse that bart was in fell to pieces, because of damage, the tree house needed to be rebuilt. Homer decided to use railroad ties from the train tracks for wood to rebuild the treehouse along with bart, While they were removing the ties, all of a sudden without warning a Santa Fe passenger train was speeding on the tracks. When it got to the section of track were some of the ties have been removed, the train flys in to air spining sideways and landed back on the tracks. The train continued on its way as if nothing happened. In "24 Minutes" Principal Seymour Skinner introduced four of his students Lisa, Milhouse, Martin and Database to Springfield elementary school's new defense system called C.T.U. short for the Counter Truancy Unit which is used for counteracting misbehavior by using security cameras monitored by the school's students. Database suggested Lisa keep eye on three students named Jimbo, Kearny and Dolph for any suspicious behavior, which she accepts. Lise decided to sent Milhouse to have a closer look on the three boys at the Kwik-E-Mart, Jimbo, Kearny and Dolph had stole a roten cup of yogurt with a brief case while Homer and Apu weren't looking, Seymour ordered Milhouse to stop the three boys and demand some answers, Milhouse was sneaking up on the boys until Homer unfortunately blew is cover by shouting his name, once the boys noticed that he was spying on them, they trow him in a dumpster along with Homer. After Jimbo, Kearny and Dolph had trapped Homer and Milhouse within the dumpster, they decided to push the dumpster from the Kwik-E-Mart and out to the main road, forcing them into oncoming trafic, The dumpster rolled down the hill and it was going faster and faster with each second, the dumpster stopped on the railroad tracks and a passenger train was hurdling towards them. Just before the train can hit the dumpster, a school bus drivin by Otto pusses it out of the way on time while he was distracted by the music from his headphones before the train collides with his bus offscreen. In "Steal this episode" When hollywood and the F.B.I. found out that Homer was downloading movies online illegally, the arrested him and put him on a prison bus heading to prison, before the bus can get to prison, Homer cause the prisoners on the bus to flip out after they heard that he committed online piracy and attempted to assault him, which cause the bus to fell down to the railroad tracks, Homer woke up and realized that a passenger train was coming towards the wrecked bus, to his surprise, The train went into another line away from the bus and stopped, Homer got out of the bus and on to the train heading to Springfield. Basis These Locomotives are based on EMD, F7s. Also See EMD, F7 Liveries Appearances The Simpsons - Seen in Episodes such as "Old Yeller Belly", "24 Minutes", "The steal episode". Trivia Image Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-06 21.19.54.png Engine-107.png|Santa Fe #107. EMD F7. Featured in "The Simpsons - Old Yeller Belly". Screenshot 2017-11-06 21.20.38.png Screenshot 2017-11-06 21.20.13.png Screenshot 2017-11-06 21.20.24.png Screenshot 2018-11-28 13.49.33.png Screenshot 2018-11-28 13.49.45.png|Yellow EMD F7. Featured in "The Simpsons - 24 Minutes". Screenshot 2018-11-28 13.50.04.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 21.43.34.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 21.43.25.png|Santa Fe, EMD F7. Featured in "The Simpsons - Steal This Episode". Screenshot 2019-11-18 21.43.58.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 21.43.59.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 21.44.14.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 21.44.48.png EMD E6 General Info Biography Basis Also See Livery Appearances The Simpsons - Seen in Episodes such as "Lisa the tree hugger", "Gone maggie gone". Trivia EMD GP9s General Info Biography Basis Also See EMD, GP9 Liveries Appearances The Simpsons - Seen in Episodes such as "Kill the Aligator killer", "Maximum Homerdrive", "Them robot", "Mr spritz goes to Washington". Trivia Image Gallery Red-and-grey-emd-gp9.png|Grey and Red EMD, GP9. Featured in "The Simpsons - Maximum Homerdrive". Screenshot 2017-10-12 23.12.26.png Red-emd-gp9.png|Red EMD, GP9. Featured in "The Simpsons - Kill the Aligator killer". Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.55.50.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.57.15.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.57.52.png Green-gp9.png|Green EMD, GP9. Featured in "The Simpsons - Mr spritz goes to Washington". Screenshot 2017-10-22 22.22.56.png Yellow-emd-gp9.jpg|Yellow EMD, GP9. Featured in "The Simpsons - Them robot". EMD F40PHs General Info Biography Basis Also See EMD, F40PH Liveries Appearances The Simpsons - Seen in Episodes such as "Girly Edition", "Burns baby burns", "Kill the aligator killer", "Brake my wife please", ""The Simpsons - Midnight towboy". Trivia Image Gallery Screenshot 2017-10-12 22.30.42.png F40ph-in-the-simpsons.png|Amtrak , EMD F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Burns baby burns". Screenshot 2017-10-12 22.31.34.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 22.32.04.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.58.44.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.59.01.png|Amtrak , EMD F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Kill the Aligator killer". Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.59.10.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.59.20.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.59.37.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.59.49.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 21.59.58.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 22.00.17.png Screenshot 2017-10-12 22.22.13.png|Amtrak , EMD F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Brake my wife please" 800px-Union Pacific.png|Uninon Pacific, EMD F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Girly Edition" Black-and-orange-F40PH.png|Milwaukee Road, EMD F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Midnight towboy". Moonshine_River_72.jpg|EMD F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Moonshine River". EMD GP40Xs General Info Biography Basis Also See Livery Appearances Trivia Image Gallery Screenshot 2018-06-02 22.52.54.png|Orange and Grey EMD, GP40X. Featured in "The Simpsons - Flanders Ladder". Category:Minor Locomotive Pages Category:Minor Locomotive Pages for TV Shows Category:The Simpsons Franchise Category:EMD F40PH Locomotives Category:EMD F7 Locomotives Category:EMD GP9 Locomotives